Crash
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: "J'aurais pu t'aimer Cato. Tu aurais pu me rendre heureuse. On aurait pu faire tellement de choses et au final je suis là, en train de mourir. " Song-fic sur la chanson de Sum 41, Crash.


**Titre :** Crash

**Fandom :** Hunger Games

**Personnages :** Cato et Clove

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Chanson à Sum 41 et univers à Suzanne Collins

**Remerciements :** Merci à Marine et Octavie

**Notes :** Ma première song-fic alors on est gentils ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Crash

_Hold me now, cause I couldn't even if I tried  
It's over now, but I guess it really is my time  
I don't wannna go, but it's time I gotta say goodbye,  
So hold me now, cause this will be our last time._

J'ai l'impression que le temps s'écoule plus lentement lorsque l'on meurt. Comme si une force mystérieuse nous laissait juste ce qu'il faut pour que l'on grave nos derniers souvenirs dans notre mémoire. J'ai essayée, de longues minutes j'ai tenté de m'y accroché, à la vie. Mais cette dernière semble résolue à m'échapper. C'est étrange, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je mourrais dans tes bras, Cato, pourtant maintenant que j'y suis, je m'y trouve bien, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place. C'est devenu une évidence, au fur et à mesure des journées, j'ai compris que tu étais plus que ce que tu voulais bien me montrer. Je vois dans tes yeux des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginées pouvoir voir. Tu me parles mais je ne t'entends pas, mais je sais que tu me demande de lutter.

_I'm slowing down, and I don't think I can fight  
I know somehow,you'll find a way to live your life  
Remember just to live, every day like it's your last._

Je ne suis pas toute puissance, je ne peux vaincre la mort. Je me rends compte, que finalement, je me bats pour toi, parce que tu sembles si fragile, si vulnérable, penché au-dessus de mots, des larmes roulants sur tes joues, tes lèvres articulant des mots qui m'échappent. On dirait un enfant perdu qui a besoin d'être protégé. Mais je ne peux t'offrir cette protection, parce que c'est ton rôle, c'est toi qui vieille sur moi depuis le début. Parfois sans même t'en rendre compte. La vie est belle Cato. Je trouve ça idiot de m'en apercevoir alors que pour moi, c'est fini, j'ai gâché ma chance. Si je pouvais parler j'aimerais te dire de gagner. Pas pour la gloire et l'argent mais pour la vie, j'aimerais te dire de profiter, de faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire, trop aveuglée par les mensonges qui m'entouraient. Une flèche de douleur me traverse, je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir, peut-être que je cris, je ne sais pas, je l'ai déjà dit, je suis sourde. Mais toi, tu m'as entendu, je le sais car ta main se serre un peu plus sur mon épaule.

_And hold me now, cause I think it's time for me to pass_

Je te regarde, toi, le fier guerrier. Tu me domine de toute ta hauteur, juste au-dessus de moi, tes bras le long de mon visage. Le soleil brille derrière toi et nimbe tes cheveux d'une lueur doré. J'adorais passer ma main dans tes cheveux, ils sont si beaux. Je voudrais faire tant de chose  
mais je suis condamnée j'en suis consciente. Je ne sais pas si c'était écrit, mais c'est ce que je dois faire: mourir. Tu n'as pas le droit d'essayer de me retenir, tu dois me laisser partir même si je ne le veux pas. Toi qui es si fort, si sûr de lui, tu ne peux pas hésiter, pas maintenant.

_I don't wanna die, I don't know why  
This kinda fate was meant for me  
You gotta be strong, gotta move on,  
It's not how it was supposed to be._

J'aimerais entendre le gazouillis des oiseaux, le chant du vent alors qu'il se faufile entre chaque brin d'herbe. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je meurs ? Parce que je suis une idiote, parce que le type du 11 m'a fait ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça aurait dû finir. On aurait dû gagner. Tous les deux.  
Rentrer à la maison, parmi les notre. Apprendre à se connaitre, vraiment. Devenir amis, peut-être amant, se marier, avoir des enfants, vieillir tous les deux, côte à côté. C'est beau de rêver.

_Why do I say it was never supposed to end of this way?  
What do I have to do, was supposed to grow old with you._

Ce qui est bien, c'est que je ne sens plus grand chose, comme si j'étais anesthésiée. J'aimerais juste que tu cesses de pleurer, ça ne te ressemble pas et puis, ça doit te faire passer pour un faible aux yeux de Panem. Peut-être est-ce une stratégie, comme la ridicule histoire des amants maudits du Ditrict 12. Au fond de moi, l'idée que tu fasses semblant, que tes larmes ne coulent pas pour moi me brise le cœur. Je sais que nous sommes des monstres, nous sommes des carrières mais j'aurais voulus, pour les derniers moments de ma vie, un peu d'humanité.

_But that ain't gonna happen.  
No, that ain't gonna happen._

J'ai beau espérer, je sais que ça n'arrivera pas.

_Hold me now, 'cause the time I've got to running out  
No tears allowed, even though we've become without._

Tu te rappelles la dernière nuit passé au centre d'entrainement ? Sans que je sache vraiment comment et pourquoi, tu étais apparu dans mon lit, tu avais posé ta tête sur ma poitrine, là où le cœur bat et tu étais resté immobile. Quand j'avais voulu bouger, tu m'avais serré si fort que mes os avaient craqués. Alors je t'ai laissé écouter le rythme effréné d'un cœur qui bat.

_I just want to feel, your head laying on my chest  
So hold me now, as I take my last breath_

J'inspire à pleins poumon l'air autour de moi, je savoure mon dernier souffle, avec l'espoir que tu me serres contre toi, comme si tu ressentais ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amitié pour moi.

_I don't wanna die, I don't know why  
This kinda fate was meant for me  
You gotta be strong, gotta move on,  
It's not how it was supposed to be._

C'est l'heure. Le canon doit être prêt à résonné, faisant l'annonce de ma mort, ce qui devrait en réjouir plus d'un. C'est comme ça, je n'y échapperais pas, alors autant profiter. Avec de la chance, je finirais au ciel, avec les gentils. Je serais peut-être heureuse. Ou peut-être pas. Je  
ne suis pas une fille gentille alors je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Qui vivera verra. Ou plutôt qui mourra verra.

_Why do I say it was never supposed to end up this way  
What do I have to do  
Was supposed to grow old with you._

J'aurais pu t'aimer Cato. Tu aurais pu me rendre heureuse. On aurait pu faire tellement de choses et au final je suis là, en train de mourir. Mais tu es toujours là, tu n'es pas partis alors que tu aurais pu. Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes non ? Ou du moins que tu ne me détestes pas. Peut-être suis-je née pour ça. Pour mourir au 74ème Hunger Games. J'aurais juste voulu que ça se passe autrement. Comment, je ne sais pas mais d'une autre manière. L'histoire n'est plus la même Cato. Nous devions nous battre pour qu'un seul survive puis pour que nous restions en vie tous les deux, pour que nous puissions avoir droit à une chance de profiter de la vie. De la savourer.

_But that ain't gonna happen.  
No, that ain't gonna happen_

Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

* * *

Laissez une review et Cato viendrais vous montrez à quel point il manie bien l'épée !


End file.
